


Two For The Price Of One

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner searches for romance but discovers a surprise times two!





	Two For The Price Of One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two For The Price Of One

## Two For The Price Of One

#### by Chad

Date: Friday, June 07, 2002 10:57 PM 

Title: Two For The Price Of One  
Author: Chad  
Fandom: XF  
Date: June 7, 2002  
Series: no  
E-Mail:   
Rating: NC17  
Category: PWP Slash  
Pairing: M/SK/K  
Archive: Yes  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did! Beta thanks: Bertina  
Dedication: To Goddess Michele 

Summary: Skinner searches for romance but discovers a surprise times two! 

Author's note: Inspired by the ABBA song of the same name, this is my very first PWP and a threesome at that! I wrote this for a bit of fun and as an experiment to see if I could tackle a PWP. Please be kind. 

* * *

**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE**

Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI--Federal Bureau of Investigations, that is--peered through his wire-rimmed glasses at the paper spread out before him. 

No, this was not a report or a file of negligence that usually crossed his highly polished desk, nor was it a complaint from his superiors about a certain Special Agent Fox Mulder. No, it was a lonely hearts newspaper he'd found stuffed in the wastepaper basket beside his secretary Kim Cook'sdesk. 

Walter still couldn't quite figure out what had possessed him to dig it out and reading the endless personal ads, which cried out to him, did nothing to explain away this apparent paradox. Perhaps it wasthe paper's flashy lettering, or his buddies' constant hounding for him to "get outthere and find somebody". Or maybe it was due to thefact that all of the women he found himself set upwith just...well, they just weren't his type. 

You see ever since the prolonged death of his marriage and ultimate divorce from his wife, Sharon, Walter Skinner hadquietly started to emerge from the proverbial"closet". 

He'd discovered the wonders of gay bars shortly afterward, but had continued to lead a pretty quiet gay life until recently when the idea that there were countless men eager for romance struck him. From then on he was making more discoveries and keen on experimenting a little. 

His sexual encounters had been infrequent and far between, but looking at the ads, he wondered if he could meet someone from a distance, get to know them, and seewhere things progressed from there. 

With this in mind, he now fully realized exactly why he was skimming the advertizing pages of Kim's magazine. 

He kept on reading until the black and white type began to blur together. None of the ads sparked his interest; too old, too young, and one night stands thatdidn't appeal to him. 

That is until he scanned toward the very bottom of the last page where somethingin big bold letters caught his eye: 

**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE**

If you're dreaming of romance and someone who might be right for you, then we may be the answer to yourproblems. Why don't you call us and you'll get two forthe price of one? 

Walter's eyebrows quirked up. One of the things that he had never experienced was sex with two guys at the same time, and he'd certainly fantasized about it, he found the idea thrilling and intriguing... 

He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath as he closely read the ad again as well as the vital statistics of the persons who had placed it. There was even a local number. It sounded perfect. A little too perfect. Maybe even too good to be true. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Walter had already reached for the phone and dialed the number. 

There were several rings and the former Marine tried to still his quickened heartbeat. On the fifth call, someone answered, "Two for the price of one." 

The voice was husky and sweet and Walter's excitement only grew. He was amazed at his luck, but told himself not to get carried away just yet. 

"Um, hi," he began somewhat awkwardly, then regaining a bit of his gruff AD persona, continued, "I saw your ad and I'd like to meet you both." 

The man on the other end was quiet for a moment, and Walter thought he could actually hear a smile when the stranger replied, "The three of us can meet at the White Gables, number eleven at around seven o'clock. How's that sound?" 

Walter swallowed. How's that sound? he thought, thrilled. "I'll see you both there," he quickly replied. 

* * *

After work Skinner went immediately home, showered and changed into his best casual shirt and slacks, then headed over to the White Gables. The anticipation and nervousness he felt made it difficult for him to drive and he was thankful that he'd decided to take a cab. 

A "No-Tell-Motel" the White Gables was not. It was one of Crystal City's finer establishment's and the AD was grateful that his meeting with not one but two potential new lovers would take place here. 

He made his way to room number eleven, creating an image in his mind of what awaited him behind the door along the way. 

He rapped lightly and waited. 

When it opened, he was certainly not expecting to see AlexKrycek standing there greeting him. 

"Krycek?!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice and demanded, "What the hell is going on here?" 

"You answered _our_ ad," Krycek replied, his green eyes sparkling. "Why don't you come inside and see for yourself?" 

Once again Walter Skinner found himself possessed by a will not his own as he stepped inside the room. He couldn't help but want to learn if this was some plot to "out" him orsomething worse, but he stopped in his tracks when hesaw Fox Mulder, his agent, waiting inside. 

"Hi, Sir," the agent said a bit clumsily. 

"Will one of you mind explaining what's going on here?" Skinner asked, suddenly wondering if he'd just stepped into one of his own fantasies. 

Neither answered. Instead they both looked at one another and just smiled,then Skinner startled when Krycek said, "This," andpinned him to the door, covering Walter's mouth withhis own. The AD's protests were cut short when he feltthe gorgeous Russian's growing erection bulgingthrough his tight black jeans. 

Walter's eyes opened and he gasped against Krycek's kiss when he saw Mulder moving towardthem, his hazel eyes glinting with pure lust in thedim light. He slid in next to Krycek, kissing theyounger man deeply, then pulling back to smile andpress his now-swollen lips to his superior's. 

Two for the price of one? Skinner thought in a daze. This wasn't what he had expected, but he certainly wasn't complaining nor hindering them when he felt himself being led byMulder and Krycek further inside the room. 

At the edge of a king-sized bed all three men began to loosen and remove each other's clothing. Walter searched for a vouyeristic glimpse of the Mulder and Krycek's bodies, but as soon as his clothes fell away,the two gorgeous lovers pushed him backward onto thebed. 

Krycek was the first to join him and wrap his arms and legs around Skinner's body, clinging closely and whispering how much he wanted the older man. Then, seconds later, Mulder moved next to Skinner, and the three men held on to one another...touching, exploring, feeling... Their hands on his body caused Walter's skin to tingle with desire. 

Walter could feel each of their stiff erections against his thighs...and his own impressive length was swelling quickly as well. 

Mulder slid his hand down the AD's muscled chest, his fingers playing through the hairs he found there and traveled down to the older man's crotch, until he grasped Skinner's hardness. The moment Mulder's hand touched his cock, Walter felt the agent's own erection throb insistently against his leg. 

Krycek busied himself, nibbling and swiping his tongue across Skinner's neck and chest, and soon his rose-red lips were kissing the larger man's eyes and mouth. 

Both of them were starting to drive Walter completely wild with their sensual bodies pressed so closely to his own, their hands touching and caressing, and their soft lips building Skinner's desire for both of them more and more. 

Mulder leaned back, looked at Krycek with a sly grin and winked. He then slipped down out of sight. 

Walter gasped aloud when he felt Mulder's full, sweet lips moving along his straining cock. Moments later the handsome agent had taken Skinner's entire length expertly inside his mouth, its warmth causing the AD to writhe and burn with lust. 

At the same time, the Russian continued to passionately kiss Walter'sface, hungrily moving from his ears, to his neck, andthen back to his open, panting mouth. Alex's tonguedarted inside, slipping around Skinner's, kissing himdeeply. 

A sigh mixed with a moan of desire passed across Walter's lips as Krycek moved down to join Mulder, and both men started to suck him together, then alternately. The excitement and eagerness of the two men caused Walter to come perilously close to climaxing too soon, but they held him from the brink: while one gently cupped his balls, the other would slowly lick up and down the entire length of his shaft, and vice versa. 

Walter was overcome with the desire to feel both of the beautiful men plunging down his throat. Hereached down and took both of their hands in his ownand pulled them up beside him. 

Their bodies pressed hard against one another, all three of their lips touched in a scorching three way kiss... 

The AD slowly started stroking Mulder and Krycek, making their cocks grow impossibly hard with each beat of their hearts. 

He took Krycek into his mouth first; Walter couldn't help but enjoy the way his lips sent chills up the former double agent's spine. Then the older man repositioned his body and eagerly took Mulder while Mulder took Krycek. 

All three licked and sucked slowly and at an even pace, each wanting to enjoy every sensation. Tongues danced along rigid shafts, swirling about swollen cock heads until they were about to burst with overheated desire. 

The hotel room filled with the heat of their bodies and the sounds of eager slurping accompanied by moans and pleasure taken between deep breaths. 

Within moments Mulder and Krycek traded places, their fingers and hands teasing Skinner and making him stiffer with each and every feverish touch. 

Then Mulder hungrily sucked the AD's length down his throat. Inch by inch disappeared between his beautiful lips until there was nothing left. 

Skinner groaned at the intense pleasure Mulder was giving him. He gripped the bed's comforter in his paws and, with great effort, rolled on his side. Walter's lips parted and Krycek's cock instantly entered his mouth. 

Alex sighed and moaned as the older man's tongue flicked out and caught the droplets of precum streaming down his length. 

With a free hand Skinner reached for Mulder's flexing shaft, and began to stroke him in long, slow, firm strokes...from the base upward, working the precum up from his tightening balls and smearing it over his cockhead and down his slickened shaft. 

Together, Walter, Mulder and Krycek were on the verge of climaxing, their cocks emitting steady flows of precum from deep within them. 

Mulder's lips kissed Skinner's rigid shaft as he stroked and then sucked... Skinner licked Alex's throbbing cock, the salty-sweet precum literally pouring up out of it now... and the AD's hand was rubbing and stroking Mulder's long cock, so hard now that it felt as though it would burst at any moment. 

Unable to think clearly any longer, Walter wanted one thing right then: to feel both of them inside his mouth. Hepulled off Krycek, who protested until Skinner quickly suggested that both menkneel beside him, bringing their cocks only inchesaway from his lips. Skinner began to suck each onealternately as they both bent over and started lickingand sucking the older man. 

Skinner's erection started to throb violently, and he knew that his orgasm, as well as those building deep within Mulder and Krycek, was fast approaching. 

He reached for both of their cocks and pulled them as close as he could to get them both inside his mouth. Opening as wide as he could, Walter took each of them just as they both cried out and roared. He stroked the two men fast and then slow, trying to swallow as they filled his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop from either of them. 

At the same time As Krycek and Mulder started to cum, Skinner also reached his climax. Their lips and tongues had worked his cock into a frenzy, while theirfingers had caressed his balls and stroked his strong inner thighs. 

When they began to all climax together, the three men found themselves sucking harder and more passionately, each wanting to bring the most pleasure to the other. 

After the last drops were gone, Mulder and Krycek turned and laid down beside Skinner, the older man's arms under their necks, their heads on his shoulders, their legs completely entangled. 

Soon their breathing slowed as the trio lay in each other's arms, sighs turning to tender kisses and gentle caresses. The threesome started falling into a deep sleep, cuddling up closely, their hands tenderly stroking each other's arms and chests. 

As Walter drifted off to sleep, he reflected on the surprising events of the evening--and at the awe he felt at having these two incredible men in bed with him. 

Two for the price of one? He'd definitely gotten his money's worth. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Chad 


End file.
